ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pesky Dust (Earth-RE15)
'Pesky Dust '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nemuina from Nemunimos IV in ''Ben 10 (Earth-RE15). She is the Dimension RE15 equivalent of Pesky Dust. Appearance Pesky Dust's appearance is similar to her canon counterpart, but with a few changes. She lacks the pink spot on her chin, her hands have five fingers instead of three and her voice is less trilling. As opposed to a green dress-like garment, she wears a green jumpsuit with black zigzag markings. Albedo as Negative Pesky Dust Negative Pesky Dust has pink skin, orange hair, red eyes, yellow wings, dark red gloves and a red jumpsuit with the zigzag stripes inverted. Powers and Abilities Pesky Dust's main ability is to release dust that makes her victims fall asleep. She can also enter and manipulate the dreams of others, which can be used as a form of interrogation or extracting information from a victim. Pesky Dust has the ability to fly with her wings. She has enhanced speed and agility. Pesky Dust can read the thoughts of other beings and can also her own thoughts into other's minds. She can also project the thoughts of one being into another's mind and project mental noise, which can greatly distract the target. This power is always on at a low level. Pesky Dust's small size enables her to avoid danger and hide in small spaces. Pesky Dust seems to be stronger than she looks, as she was able to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it in Search For the Magical Sword, Part 1. Weaknesses Pesky Dust's small size and lack of physical strength makes her unsuitable for physical battle, so she must outsmart and evade her enemies in a fight. History |-|Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) = ;Ben *Pesky Dust first appeared in Ben 10 Begins (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode) Ben 10 Begins as Ben's first transformation. *In Beware the Mad Scientist, *In Depths of Fear, Pesky Dust was a accidental transformation, yet Ben continued with his plan to investigate the mysterious flood, flying off to outside Bellwood. *In Arrested Development (Ben 10 Earth-RE15 Episode) Arrested Development, five year old Ben became Pesky Dust to escape his car seat as he fell. She then attempted to knock Billy Billions unconscious, but was unable to since her dust was much weaker as a infant. *In Bring Me The Head of the Omnitrix Bearer History |-|Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) = * Ben 10 Begins * Beware the Mad Scientist * Depths of Fear (selected alien was Jetray) * Arrested Development * Bring Me The Head of the Omnitrix Bearer * Temple of the Earth (selected alien was Humungosaur) * Fun of the Farm (selected alien was Humungosaur) * Beneath the Mask * White Hair, Black Heart * Breakout (selected alien was Big Chill) * It's Not Easy Being Ben (selected alien was Swampfire) * Bug Out * Vilgax Attacks, Part 2 (x2) * Vilgax Attacks, Part 3 * Vilgax Attacks, Part 4 (x5) * Go Ultimate, Part 3 (Went Ultimate) * Home Invasion (selected alien was Goop) * Ben in Space (Went Ultimate) * A Small Problem (Went Ultimate) * Nightmare Town * Temple of the Sea (selected alien was Jetray) * * * * * Trivia * Pesky Dust is one of two aliens who change Ben's gender when he transforms - the other is Big Chill. * A running gag in the series is that often when Ben tries to turn into a alien with enhanced strength (usually Humungosaur), he will get Pesky Dust instead. Category:Ben 10 (Earth-RE15) Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Nemuinas Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens